kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
On this page you will find a list of all existing Clans within NinRp, their home Land or Hidden Village. Some members of clans can exist in other locations, but extremely good RP background will need to be written about how they were relocated to another land before they could become 10 years old. Page Definitions Genkai Clan Clans with beside their name indicates that the Clan itself has a Kekkei Genkai like the Sharingan. Unnamed Unknown This character is yet to be named, roleplayed or accounted for, they can be male or female. Male or Female This indicates if the character must be male or female. Available Alive or Dead Available: Available for Roleplaying as, open to be taken and grow up as. Alive: This character is being roleplayed currently and is alive. Also their current status Dead: This character existed and is no longer available. of residence Where the character exists and belongs to. If location is 'Unknown' they can be born into any Village. have Kekkei Genkai Access This notation beside a characters name indicates that they will be able to use the Kekkei Genkai Lack of this notation beside a name means that they will not in RP have access to the Clans Full Kekkei Genkai Clan Template Clan Name Genkai Clan? Nickname Brief Bio Clan Unnamed Unknown Available have Kekkei Genkai Access? of residence: Clan Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Clan Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Clan Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Clan Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Aburame Clan Short Bio: They are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. The insects live in symbiosis within the body of the shinobi. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects called kikaichūas a nest, residing just under their host's skin. Currently Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Akimichi Clan Short Bio: Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Ato Clan Short Bio: The Ato clan sprung up from an ex-ANBU of the "Second" Team Seven of Konoha, only known to others as 'Sai'. Each clan member is capable of following in their sire's footsteps, and are able to use Chakra-infused ink to draw objects onto a scroll, which then come to life to act upon the users will. Available Members: 3 Taken : *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Ayatsuri Clan short bio: Clan that comes from the original source of kugutsu (being Benraku Puppet Theater) main focus is puppet craft and quality as in creation, refinement and maintenance of their puppets, being able to figure out optimizations for their puppets and being more focused around the correct and improved use of mechanisms. They are great at deception. Available: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Fūma Clan Short Bio: The Fūma clan is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fuma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. ((A lot of unknowns due to clan being a wanderer type.)) Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Haruno Clan Short Bio: The Haruno Clan is a long existing clan who suffered mediocrity for a long time until a particular Haruno, Sakura became the assistant of the great Sannin Tsunade, with this claim to fame to uplift them they soon became well known for their exceptional chakra manipulation and great medical ninjutsu skill. The Haruno Clan is wide spread and can be found in most lands, including its primary home - the Land of Fire. Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Hatake Clan The Hatake Clan was formulated into an actual clan with the conclusion of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and Kakashi Hatake actually settled down. He remained in Konohagakure for some time, continuing to train the shinobi of the new generation. He also settled down with a woman, becoming engaged in relations and bearing quite a few children. They were always reknowned for being adept with their skills in Ninjutsu, along with Hand Seals. It was not uncommon for them to actually succeed in places which none other could. There were no prodigies since the generation of Kakashi and the others, but none the less, it never stopped any of the relatives of the Kakashi Clan from acheiving that which Kakashi had achieved. Now, the Hatake Clan is dispersed among many different villages and lands since growing larger in the time of 100 years after the death of Naruto. Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Hojo Clan Short Bio: A Clan from the Land of Rivers originally, in the later parts of the Second Ninja War they spread continuously through the Lands and became great stone masons, known their their dreadfully beautiful Obsidian Kekkei Genkai, they are often able to achieve greatness in Earth Jutsu, even from a young age. Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Hozuki Clan Short Bio: The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them. Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Hyuuga Clan Genkai Clan Short Bio: Taijutsu specialists, born with the Byakugan, the second of the two "eye" clans. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Available Members: 3 Kekkei Genkai Members: Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Inuzuka Clan Short Bio: Clan of Taijutsu specialists, often fight alongside their canine companions. Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Kaguya Clan Genkai Clan Short Bio: The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. Once believed extinct, their clan resurfaced 100 years after the death of Naruto once more. Available Members: 3 Kekkei Genkai Members: Taken: *Kaguya Kaitari Male Pending of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Miryuu Clan Short Bio: The Miryuu Clan were once not a clan at all, merely a family of highly skilled Ninja from the Village Hidden in Mist, in their prime they were reputed to be the only Water Nature users capable of destroying entire villages, so much so that in a chance encounter with the Second Hokage a large battle was had, the head of the family matched the Hokage's prowess with the Water Dragon Bullet and fought with such ferocity so much that the Hokage named him Miryuu, meaning "Water Dragon" it was after this great battle that the Miryuu family expanded, living off the fame they had earned and changing their last name to the namesake their father had been given, the Miryuu. Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Nara Clan Short Bio: A clan that specializes in a unique ability: the ability to control an opponent via their own shadow, proveded there are shadows to use and they can cross their shadow with their opponents. They are, for the most part, highly intelligent and during Naruto's time, tended to herds of deer. They are also quite capable at making medicines which they have been known to do. Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Ranton Clan Short Bio: A Clan from Kumogakure, at a very young age they receive the Kanji tattoo for "Lightning" and through Clan means and raising they then become able to produce Black Lightning. Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Ryu Clan Short Bio: Born in Yukigakure, most hold a skill for Ninjutsu and having superior Intelligence, while being not so well off in Taijutsu and speed. Those born in Yukigakure can manipulate pre-existing ice, but cannot create ice nor control the ice of an opponents making when in use by the opponent. Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Sanada Clan Short Bio: The Sanada Clan is a Clan from the Land of Iron, A strong willed and highly skilled family of Samurai they took part in several battles for their land over time, fighting off Missing Nin, Rogue teams of Shinobi and Criminals of all kinds, thus overtime the Sanada family became a Clan of worth by learning to fight off enemies by adapting and using all kinds of weapons. But some were tired of the life as Samurai and began to do Research into their most commons enemies:Shinobi. And so over time the Sanada clan started to develop its own Shinobi.of Wich almost all possessed a Wind/Fire Nature. But one day: while attacked on a mission Daga Sanada while he was fighting up close with his enemy suddenly found his enemy turning into a Dehydrated corpse wich were accompanied with great screams of pain. It was then learned that the Sanada clan possessed a Kekkei Genkai. They would call it Scorch Release. Available Members: 3 Taken:1 *Sanada Kihaku Male Head of ANBU of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Sarutobi Clan Short Bio: The Sarutobi clan is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, or membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Sejino Clan Short Bio: A clan of poison specialists, Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Senju Clan Short Bio: A group of shinobi that was considered to be one of the strongest clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Available Members: 3 Taken Members: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Tou Clan Short Bio: Taijutsu specialist Clan once a family of farmers, now they have matured through experience and over time to become one of the most deadly clans in existance that use weapons, their Sickle and Scythe techniques are highly dangerous. Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Uchiha Clan Genkai Clan Short Bio: The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed a proficiency in fire techniques, having created several and using them more skilfully than any other. Their signature technique was the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Clan members were not recognised as adults by the rest of the clan until they could successfully use this technique. Available Members: 1 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure ( * = has MS.) ( **= MS + Susanoo) (Mangekyō Sharingan = MS) Uzumaki Clan Short Bio: The Uzumaki Clan is limited to the last remaining member Nao. Member of this clan were vary knowledgeable in the art of fuinjutsu, and were both respeced and feared worldwide beacuse of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, evenetually lead to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the land of whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars. *Nao UzumakiFemale Leader Akatsuki Yuki Clan Genkai Clan Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Available: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Yamanaka Clan Short Bio: A clan of mind transfer jutsu specialists Available Members: 3 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Category:Main page Category:Clan Page